


I wasn't prepared for the rush that comes with being bad

by crushing83



Series: Bullets and Blades [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is reincarnated, Bard lives many lives, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Thranduil considering a life of crime, poor use of elvish, pre-Furious 6, sexual contact, somehow Thranduil finds him every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen decides to take Thranduil on a small job. It all goes (mostly) according to plan; Thranduil finds it more thrilling than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't prepared for the rush that comes with being bad

"Ivory, open the gate on my mark. 

"Klaus, be prepared to connect to the port I give you. 

"Oakes, stay alert. There should be no reason to move the van, but if you have to, do it and go dark until it's safe to make contact. Both of you know the drill." 

Thranduil listened to Owen's voice in his ear. He smiled, even though the voice wasn't directed at him. He could hear everyone, but only Owen could hear him unless he allowed the others in on their channel; the mastermind had set that up by design. He'd informed the elf he told his team he was auditioning someone to act in an overwatch capacity. Apparently, no one thought much of it except for someone named Adolfson---someone Owen kept off of the roster for that event. Whether it was strategy or punishment, Thranduil wasn't sure, but he was glad to be watching out for Owen that particular night. 

"Overwatch." 

"Yes, boss?" Thranduil whispered. 

"What do you see?" 

"Nothing outside. The guards have returned to the booth at the front. A security guard in a window on the fifth floor seems to be taking a break from his rounds," he replied. He continued his scan of the building from his perch a few buildings away. "Lights on the eleventh floor. Just two people working late in a conference room." 

"Having fun yet?" 

"It's a little chilly," Thranduil admitted. 

Owen chuckled. "I'll come warm you up when I'm finished." 

"I hope the rest of your team didn't hear that." 

"I switched us over after your report," Owen replied. "I'll let you know when I switch us back. I want the challenge of you talking in my ear while I sneak in."

Thranduil smirked. "Talking or talking dirty?" he inquired. 

"Whichever you're more comfortable with," the man said in an amused voice. "I've muted you from the team. Keep talking." 

"Yes, boss." 

"God, you calling me that..." 

"Yes, sir," the elf purred. "Is that better?" 

Owen chuckled. "I don't know what I think about that, to be honest," he admitted. 

"You don't want me tied up and at your mercy?" 

"No comment." 

Thranduil grinned. "Switch over and talk to your team. I need a few minutes to think about what I want to tell you while you're working." 

"Yes, my lord," Owen teased back. "Switching now." 

Thranduil knew he'd switched by the tone in his voice. 

"I'm approaching now. Ivory, in five, four, three, two, one---"

Thranduil looked down and saw a car approaching the gate without slowing; the gate swung up and the car continued into the seemingly commercial compound. 

The elf did a quick scan of the immediate area. "You are still clear," he said quietly. "And I have a quiver of arrows should that change." 

"Overwatch, do not expose your position unless absolutely necessary," Owen said quietly. "Keep me informed if anything changes. I'll relay it to the group." 

He looked down as Owen parked the car in the shadows, in a gap in the security cameras' coverage. He watched Owen climb out of the car---different from his personal vehicle, but still armoured and designed for speed---and approach the side door. 

Owen was inside within minutes. No alarm sounded. Thranduil exhaled slowly and drew his focus to the windows in the stairwell as Owen jogged up the stairs. 

"You look good in those jeans, boss," Thranduil commented. 

Owen chuckled. 

"I want to slide my hands into those back pockets and pull you close," the elf whispered as he scanned the area around the building and then the floors Owen was crossing via the large windows installed in the building's walls. "And then I want to drop to my knees and---"

"Entering the secure floor," Owen told his team. "Klaus, get ready." 

"Logging into the secure network now, Shaw." 

Thranduil watched the guard on the fifth floor start walking again. He sighed. "The guard is moving again. He will be at your floor in ten to twelve minutes, judging by his gait." 

"I shouldn't need that much time, Overwatch. Prepare the distraction, though, just in case." 

"Yes, sir." 

Owen chuckled. 

Thranduil set his arrow down and pulled out his slingshot. He smiled as he tested its draw. "For the record, I feel ridiculous using this." 

"Didn't you ever use one as a kid?" 

"No, my father had me using a bow as soon as he could," the elf replied. 

"Same principle." 

"More or less, yes," Thranduil agreed. 

"Klaus. The port is one-two-nine-zero-one, the authentication code is three-two-Golf-nine-zero-seven-Echo-Romeo-Tango-one-one-two-five-India-two." 

"Got it." 

"Get the information and get out. Send it the usual way.

"Ivory, close the gate behind me and get back to camp. Keep watch for Oakes and Klaus. Brief Vegh and Adolfson." 

"Will do, Shaw." 

Thranduil watched Owen descend. He was on the second floor when the security guard stepped out onto the fifth floor landing. Owen froze until the other man began to ascend to the next floor; he took the rest of his steps in time with the security guard's and he waited until Thranduil told him he was clear (because the other man had entered the secure floor) before stepping outside and getting into his car. 

The blond watched as Owen drove away before packing his gear---bow, arrows, slingshot, pebbles, and a sight he hadn't needed to use---and then he made his way towards the door. He wanted to run a bit; the job, while small, had left him with some energy and he wanted to expend it before Owen caught up to him. 

"Got away clean. Will make contact when I get through the intel. Payments will be wired at midnight." 

The other team members responded and went quiet. Thranduil threw his bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door to the building's back stairs, but Owen's voice stopped him. 

"Overwatch, I'm coming to you. Stay put." 

"Yes, sir." 

Owen chuckled. "You keep calling me that and I'm going to keep calling you some of my favourite names for you." 

"Oh, please." 

"Mmm, yes, please, my lord. Your majesty. My elf king." 

The growling whisper in his ear made him shiver. Owen kept talking, teasing him, until he was stepping out onto the roof. By that point, between the mild rush of adrenaline from the job and Owen's steady stream of words, he was nearly vibrating on the spot. 

"Did you have fun, lo---"

Thranduil launched himself at Owen without warning. His bag was dropped, forgotten, in the rush forward and the man barely caught him in time. 

"Yes," he whispered between kisses. 

Owen chuckled and held him close. He steadied the frantic energy Thranduil felt; he directed them towards one of the small structures on the roof. The elf felt the structure at his back and he used it to gain leverage. He locked one leg over Owen's hip; he rocked against Owen's body. 

"I thought you might be a little riled," Owen whispered into Thranduil's hair. "It isn't much, but being alert, waiting, watching, being prepared for any action... it takes a toll---"

"Like racing cars?" the elf asked. 

Owen nodded before he kissed the blond again. 

"Are you going to help calm me down?" Thranduil inquired when the man pulled back. 

"And then we're going back to our safe house," he said quietly. He reached back and tugged on the base of his braid; the rest of his hair was hidden down the back of his coat. "And then I'm going to strip you down and take my time taking you apart. We might get a bit of sleep before our ride out of town." 

Thranduil shivered at the sincerity in Owen's voice. Owen smirked. He brushed his lips against Thranduil's before he trailed his mouth along the elf's jaw. As he orally explored the skin under his mouth, his hands tightened on Thranduil's hips and held him still. 

"This is nice, but---"

"Shhh," Owen interrupted. 

Before the elf could say anything else, his lover had moved one of his hands to the fly of Thranduil's tight trousers. He didn't open the buttons; he did apply pressure, though. He rubbed against Thranduil's erection slowly. He chuckled when Thranduil whined, but he didn't speed up his hand's rhythm. 

"I liked hearing you in my ear, elf," Owen whispered. "I liked knowing you were watching out for me, up here, all alone, ready to take action..." 

Thranduil tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He knew from experience that when Owen was in a mood to prolong his arousal, there was very little he could do but hold on tight. 

"The mild-mannered archery instructor was out breaking the law," the man said quietly near Thranduil's ear. "Kendall Monroe was out stealing information from the Diplomatic Security Service. What a bad boy he's been." 

Thranduil groaned. 

"Does Mister Monroe know what his shady employer is going to do with that information?" 

When Thranduil didn't respond, Owen pressed a bit harder with his hand; Thranduil whined and tried to rock his hips but found he couldn't with Owen still holding him in place. 

"Does he know---"

"N-no," the elf interjected. "No, he doesn't!" 

Owen made a pleased sound. "Well, let me enlighten you," he murmured. He resumed his hand's rhythm as he continued speaking. "I am looking for someone to put on the payroll," he explained quietly. "Someone who is well-placed. Someone who will inform me of the DSS's and Interpol's movements. Someone who will give me more information so I can continue to stay ahead of anyone looking to stop me from achieving my goals." 

"Ohhh," Thranduil sighed. He recognised that Owen's plan made sense, but most of his focus was drawn below his waist. "That... is rather... devious." 

Owen chuckled. He moved his hand with more determination. Thranduil whined and writhed. He was so close that he could practically taste his climax. 

When Owen leaned up to suck on the point of Thranduil's right ear, any obstacle to orgasm disappeared. The elf stiffened and moaned as he made a mess in his trousers; Owen rubbed him through it and relaxed to hold him when he slumped. 

"Feeling calmer?" 

"Yes, thanks," Thranduil whispered. 

Owen smirked. He kissed the elf. He made a quiet sound of pleasure when Thranduil wrapped his arms around his shoulders and neck to respond with a deeper kiss. 

"Let's go to the safe house," Owen whispered. 

Thranduil nodded. "You better drive." 

The man laughed.

&&&&&

After a long drive at very high speeds, Owen got them to the safe house and ushered them into the bedroom. He spent a few minutes at his computer---checking for the intel package, which arrived safely, and making payments to his team, Thranduil included (into an off-shore account Owen had set up for him)---while Thranduil cleaned himself up in the bathroom.

When the elf emerged from the almost-dingy room, Owen was setting his laptop on the bedside table. The man rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at the elf. He smiled; Thranduil smiled back. 

"I'd like to suggest a change of plans," Thranduil murmured. He reached up and started unbraiding his hair. 

"Oh?" 

Thranduil nodded. He shook his hair free and tossed it over his shoulder so it fell down his back. 

"I would like to spend some time taking you apart," the elf stated. When Owen smiled, he continued talking. "I understand the appeal of having me at your mercy, but really, you get your way quite often. I think it should be my turn." 

The dark-haired man's smile stretched into a grin. "Of course, your majesty," he said in an agreeable tone of voice. "I would gladly put myself in your hands tonight." 

Thranduil watched as Owen got off of the bed. He shrugged out of his sweater, leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt and his jeans. 

"How do you want me, my lord?" 

Thranduil snorted. Owen grinned again. 

The elf took a few steps towards him. When he was within reach, he tugged on the hem of his undershirt. Owen raised his arms; Thranduil pulled off the garment. 

"Better," the blond murmured. 

He used his hands to map Owen's chest. He smoothed his fingers over the muscles. He smiled when he found Owen's ticklish spots. He distracted Owen with those spots before he pushed with the palms of his hands and sent the man back onto the bed.

Owen laughed; Thranduil grinned. 

He climbed onto the mattress and leaned over his lover to unfasten his jeans. Owen helped him remove the garment by lifting his hips when Thranduil tugged at the fabric. The elf tossed the denim onto the floor. Then he sat back and admired the sight in front of him. 

"Lost, love?" 

"Hardly," the blond replied. He grinned. "I'm trying to decide where to start." 

"Don't wait too long," Owen commented. "I might have to take matters into my own hands." 

"I'd like to watch that some time."

Owen laughed. "You'd like to watch me turn on you and drive you crazy?" 

Thranduil grinned again. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Owen's cock. "No," he explained, "I'd like to watch you take _matters_ \---" he paused to squeeze the flesh in his grasp "---into your own hands."

"We'll file that one away for another day," Owen decided, after giving him a crooked smirk. 

"Good." 

Thranduil left his hand where it was and settled down between Owen's legs. He kept a hold of that weight while leaning in and pressing a few kisses to Owen's hip. He licked the nearby tattoo; he could feel a bit of raised flesh under the tip of his tongue and he followed the lines. 

"Feels good," Owen murmured. 

The elf hummed happily at the man's vocal encouragement. He hardened at the man's physical encouragement. The weight in his hand grew and stiffened. He rewarded that reaction with a few squeezes. He licked and kissed his way to Owen's belly, passing over the faint scar from his most recent altercation, and then released his hold and moved his hands up to Owen's pectorals. 

"Put that hand back." 

Thranduil laughed. "I will when I'm finished up here," he said between kisses over his lover's sternum. "You just relax." 

"That's not going to be easy for much longer." 

The elf rolled his eyes, but he was pleased to hear that Owen's control was slipping. He continued his oral travels to the man's collarbone, then ventured up and down his neck before returning to his chest. 

He sucked on one nipple while scratching over the other. He took delight from the way Owen shuddered. When he switched sides, he received a hiss to appreciate; however, that sound was nothing like the full body tremble and loud moan he received when he slid his hands up into Owen's armpits and tugged on the hair he found there while biting down on his right nipple. 

He smoothed his fingers through the hair at his fingertips. Owen shivered. 

"How did you know---oh---"

"A good guess," Thranduil whispered into Owen's skin. 

He felt a brief flutter of guilt but assuaged it by reminding himself that each reincarnation was his own man and not all of Bard's sensitivities survived. 

Owen was both too similar and too different. He was a unique gift from the powers that be, and Thranduil knew he'd fallen for the former military man's charms as much as he had succumbed to the likeness he shared with the first mortal to melt Thranduil's icy heart. 

He wanted to move down again, but when Owen's hand tangled in his blond hair and tried to guide him that way, he decided to take the scenic route. Owen groaned in protest. Licks and nibbles were placed over the side of Owen's ribs. A few open kisses were pressed to the top of his thigh. He meandered and savoured; Owen shifted and sighed and and moaned. 

"Evil. You are evil, elf." 

Thranduil laughed. 

He took a few more minutes to explore but he eventually moved to the destination Owen wanted him to visit. He spent some time on the erection in front of him, but after a few minutes and several moans, he pushed Owen's legs apart and focused his attention on a lower destination. 

"Thran!" 

The elf chuckled and eased one of Owen's legs up a bit. He licked the juncture of thigh and cheek before biting into the flesh. When he moved in, Owen gave another thorough shudder. 

Owen often did that for him, but Thranduil rarely had the chance to return the favour. He decided to settle in---despite the ache in his own loins---and savour the moment. He licked and sucked and pushed at the man's entrance with his tongue; he used his hands to scratch at the man's thighs. He felt muscles tense and loosen depending on his actions. He used those tells to decide what his next action would be. 

"Please, Thran... please." 

Owen rarely begged. He growled and moaned and whined, but he rarely begged. 

Thranduil felt a rush of pleasure at the man's words. 

He kissed his way back to Owen's cock and peeked at the figure before him. Owen's hands were gripping the bedding tightly. His head was tossed back. His eyes were scrunched shut. Sweat was beading on his face and chest. A red flush was glowing on the skin under that moisture. 

The elf was awed by the sight. 

He leaned in and took as much of his erection as he could into his mouth with one smooth movement. With no way to know what to expect, he knew Owen's reaction would be fierce. He was not disappointed. The dark-haired man yelped and almost jackknifed off the mattress. Thranduil held him down for the few minutes and sucks it took to make him come undone. Owen climaxed and collapsed back, breathing deep as Thranduil relaxed and gulped. 

"Oh, fuck." 

The blond chuckled. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Owen's left thigh. 

"Get undressed and come here," Owen insisted. 

His demand was weakened by the breathy quality in his voice, but Thranduil still obeyed. 

When he climbed back onto the bed, Owen grabbed him and pulled him up to his head. 

"What---"

"Over my face. Now." 

Thranduil shuffled into position. Owen flashed him a grin before taking what he wanted. He sucked the head of Thranduil's (painfully, by that point) hard cock into his mouth and slipped his tongue around the flesh. When he reached up and stroked the rest of his shaft, the elf fell forward---and would have hit the wall with his face if he hadn't managed to swing a hand up to catch himself in the nick of time. 

Owen hummed and that was all it took for Thranduil to go to pieces. The man hung on until the elf went limp and started to slump; then, he caught the blond and guided him down into his arms. 

"We are definitely having you in charge again. Soon." 

Thranduil chuckled. He curled into Owen's body and pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder. 

"I may be amenable to that." 

Owen grinned and kissed him. "Good." He tipped his head and kissed into the elf's hairline. "Think you'll be able to sleep a bit?" 

"When do we have to leave?" 

"Flight leaves at four, so we have a couple hours." 

"Mmm, alright." 

They rested, sometimes drifting into a light sleep but mostly just enjoying the drowsy mood and close proximity to each other. 

Owen left the bed first. He showered and redressed; when Thranduil did the same, he checked the exits and made sure they weren't being watched. Once he was sure they weren't under surveillance and Thranduil was ready to go---his hair braided and tucked in his jacket---they left the house on foot and moved to the nearest bus stop. 

The elf had been relaxed through the first leg of the trip home; but when they disembarked at a popular station to hail a cab, he felt an itch between his shoulder blades he had not felt since he was young and playing at stealth with friends in the forest. 

He turned. There was no flash of long hair or display of graceful movements. Everyone around him seemed focused on going their own _human_ way. 

He had felt it, though. He was certain. 

An elf had been nearby. 

Owen stopped when he did. A hand to his lower back shook him from his visual search of the area. 

"What is it?" 

"I... I thought..." he trailed off and shook his head. Even if there had been an elf following him, Owen's travel plans were well-planned to lose even the best tail. The elf, whoever it was, would not be able to keep up with them. He gave Owen a little smile. "I'm sure it was nothing." 

"Yeah?" 

"Probably just Kendall being paranoid." 

Owen studied him. Then he nodded. "Let's take Plan B, then." 

Thranduil nodded, too, and followed him further into the crowd, away from the road. 

He couldn't shake the feeling he'd felt. He'd been unnerved for the rest of their journey; it wasn't until they board the plane and it departed the private runway that he'd been able to relax. 

When they landed, they waited to disembark. A call to Owen's phone gave them the all-clear sign, but the man still gave his elf a minute to look around the tarmac and judge their environment for himself. 

"We're good?" 

Thranduil nodded. 

"Good. Let's go home." 

The blond smiled. He'd enjoyed his time on the wrong side of the law, but he liked the idea Owen suggested. Home sounded very good to him---and judging by the smile curving Owen's lips, it sounded good to him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Another elf? Maaaaybe. Who do you think (hope) will it be?
> 
> Also, I realise I've been using "elfish" and "elvish" almost interchangeably. I have reasons for choosing one over the other (to me, it feels like elvish goes with a plural of something or something that has multiple sources, but elfish should be paired with a singular source or thing; I know this is insane and probably wrong, but it's how my brain works); sometimes these reasons get muddled. I am trying to straighten that out. I forgot about the word elven, too, and will make more of an effort to pay better attention to that stuff in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
